


Hey Darlin

by magmoeh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magmoeh/pseuds/magmoeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Courtney's best friend Jodie takes her out to a singles mixer, she can't help but feel a little bit awkward. Random guys asking to go back to their place without even knowing her name, people staring at her from all corners of the room, and just as she thought things couldn't get any more uneasy, she loses her best friend in the hectic room of desperate loners. When an older man she has no interest in whatsoever pops up out of no where, trying to be touchy-feely with her, she's saved by someone who would unexpectedly change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Darlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Courtney (robbenedick)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Courtney+%28robbenedick%29).



> Every chapter is gonna be some type of lyric from "Hey Darlin" by Louden Swain. I dunno, I thought it was clever. xo

_Here we go again._

Courtney thinks to herself while Jodie was practically screaming at her through the phone.

"Oh come on, Court, it'll be so much fun! You're always complaining about how you don't have a boyfriend and how you want to get married with a mermaid styled dress, with your hair half up and half down.. On the beach.. In August." Courtney laughs, Jodie was always like this. She was such a hopeless romantic. Emphasis on the hopeless.

"Jodie, I think you're confusing yourself with me again."

"You know what I mean! Don't be such a Debby Downer. There'll be tons of handsome guys there, and they might just buy us a couple of drinks if we're lucky." Honestly, Courtney would rather just stay at home and listen to The Beatles all night while eating Maltesers.

"I dunno.. It's Saturday, it's been a long week, I don't really feel like-" Courtney was stopped mid-sentence by a loud pounding at the door. She looks at her phone to see her lockscreen; Jodie hung up the phone. That meant she was probably the one banging on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Courtney opens the door and to no surprise, it's indeed the always giddy Jodie.

"Go home."  
"No, go get dressed."  
"I told you I don't want to, I am perfectly content being single thank you very-"  
Jodie gave Courtney the coldest glare she's ever seen on her best friend's face. 

_What the hell is she doing?_

Courtney puts her hands up in surrender, "All right, all right, I'll get dressed, just stop staring at me like that. It's creepy." Jodie's death glare suddenly becomes a wide-toothed smile. "Yeah, I figured that would work." Courtney rolled her eyes. What would it hurt just for one night out.

 

* * *

"Hey there hot stuff," Jodie whistles "You come here often?"

"Shut up." Courtney replied with an over-dramatic roll of her eyes 

"Loosen up, champ. It'll only be for a couple of hours. Let's head out, shall we?"

Jodie offered Courtney her arm. At first Courtney refuses to take the gesture, but she gives in. She always falls for her stupid puppy dog eyes. They step outside and the crisp autumn air hits their faces. It was mid-October, so it was chilly outside, but not too cold for a heavy coat. Courtney loved this time of the year. Seeing the creative Halloween decorations people put up, the smell of a burning fire pit, and Starbuck's pumpkin spice lattes. As Courtney was taking in the scents of fall and listening intently on the leaves beneath their feet, they walked towards Jodie's green Cube car.

_It isn't the most attractive thing in the world, but it defiantly fits Jodie's personality._

The entire ride to this bar club thingy, Jodie wouldn't shut up about Dolphins. She went on and on about how smart they are and how they're the only animals besides humans who had sex for fun. Courtney was listening, but she was also doing some thinking of her own.

_It would be pretty great to meet a nice guy at this place. I'm kinda glad she talked me into coming out._

"We're here!" Jodie said in that sing-song tone she uses every time she's even somewhat excited. Courtney just smiled. They walked into the bar, and they felt attractive. Courtney was wearing a floral dress she found in her closet. It still had the tags on it, so she thought this would be a good time to break it in. She fancied up the casual dress a bit by adding black strappy heels that were actually Jodie's idea in the first place. Jodie was a lot sexier than Courtney tended to be. She always wore tight clothes whenever they went out somewhere nice, and she always looked fantastic in them. Courtney was a little jealous sometimes, but she knew that she had her own style to herself. She was a lot cuter and more feminine than Jodie, so that was that.

"Are you excited, Court?" 

"Yeah, actually. A bit."

"Good!"

They looked at each other with something that said  _this might be a long night._ _  
_

Indeed it was. Courtney and Jodie were endlessly being hit on by guys who had no nice intention but to sleep with them. Sure, some were good looking, but the fact that all they needed or wanted was sex turned her off. Jodie was a little more flirty than Courtney, so she got out there more, but Courtney never really liked having too much attention. After a couple of hours, Courtney was so busy shooing off some guy offering her a shot (for about the 14th time), that when she looked around, the girl who had her arm locked in earlier had vanished.

_Shit._

Courtney tried looking for Jodie everywhere. On the balcony. At the bar. On the dance floor. At all the dinner tables. Nada. She decided to just stand at the bar, have a few drinks, and go home. Hopefully Jodie was okay. After about five minutes of nonchalantly sitting around, she was approached yet again. This guy seemed over confident. Like his ego was bigger than everyone else in that room combined. His hair was slicked back with way too much hair gel, he looked muscular but fat at the same time, and he reeked of Axe body spray.

"Hey there sweet thing."

"Uhm, hello."

"You haven't found anyone here you're interested in yet?"

"No, not really.."

_Kindly fuck off._

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone surrounded by all these hot and bothered men."

"I actually came here with somebody, but I can't seem to find them."

"Oh, well I can help you with that, but I want something in return." He breathes the last part of his sentence into her ear.

Courtney shivers in disgust. _Gross, no thanks._

"Uh, no, that's alright."

"Why'd you come to a singles mixer if you're not interested, baby?"

"Well, I-"

Suddenly, a relatively short man (though a lot taller than Courtney, considering she's only 5'1) with stunning blue eyes and super curly hair put his arm around Courtney.

"She came with me. Just supporting our friends get out there into the world of romance," As soon the strange dark haired man came into action, the greasy dude backed off. "Isn't that right sweetie-poo-poo-kinz?"

"Woah man, sorry 'bout that. No idea she was your girl."

"Even if she wasn't, you shouldn't continue hitting on women even after they showed a disinterest."

 "You're right, you're right. Again, sorry 'bout that." The bulky man left looking relatively irritated.

_This guy is gorgeous.._

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Courtney said to the blue eyed superhero while moving away from him "I could've handled the situation myself."

The man chucked. "I'm sure."

Courtney was a little annoyed that he laughed at her.

"..What was your name again?"

"I never said it."

Courtney raised an eyebrow, and at that the guy smiled.  _  
_

"It's Rob," He stuck out his hand "Rob Benedict."


End file.
